


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by bluecoffeemugs



Series: Billdip short stories and oneshots [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Party Games, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoffeemugs/pseuds/bluecoffeemugs
Summary: I think the title explains it quite well.Mabel forced Dipper to go to a party. Besides the fact that the guests were currently playing the infamous game Seven Minutes in Heaven, and there was a particular blonde whom Dipper recognized all too quickly, What could go wrong?I originally posted this on my Tumblr, but I wanted to post it in here too.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

As summer arrived and classes ended, Gravity Falls Highschool’s teenagers started to make summer parties almost every day. Almost all of the town’s teens would gather somewhere and have fun until the sun began to rise. Everyone wanted to go to these parties, but there were some parties not everyone was invited to. For example, the one happening tonight.

“Mabel, for the tenth time,” Dipper sighed while laying comfortably on his bed and not looking up from the journal, “I’m not going.”

“Oh come on, bro bro!” Mabel exclaimed, “It’s gonna be the party of the summer!”

“You say that to every summer party,” Dipper argued, hearing his sister pacing around the room.

“I’ll clean the dishes for a week!” said Mabel, making Dipper put down his journal and furrow his brows.

“Why do you want me to go so badly?” He asked, genuinely confused.

“For one, you haven’t been out of the shack since summer started,” she said sincerely, “and two, because I don’t want to go alone!”

“Can’t you go with Candy or Grenda?” Dipper continued stubbornly, making it obvious that he really didn’t want to get out of bed.

“They’re both out of town,” Mabel said looking down, “And! I wanna go with you, dip-dop!” She finished happily, trying her best to convince her brother.

Dipper sighed heavily and very loudly, “Fine.”

Mabel jumped from the excitement and started cheering.

“Just please take a shower,” Mabel said, reaching the door handle to go out of the bedroom, “and try to wear decent clothes.”

—

The twins arrived to the Northwest’s summer house, which wasn’t a surprise to Dipper; the Northwests probably owned an island. It was a little out of town, near a river and surrounded by the forest. There was loud music blasting from the inside of the house that could be heard almost miles away. 

“Mabel, I really don’t want to be here,” Dipper yelled, trying to talk louder than the music, but his sister still didn’t understand him well, so she just dismissed him and began to look for Pacifica and her other friends.

It was funny how Mabel and Pacifica were once rivals, as years passed, it looked like they were really becoming… close.

Soon enough, the twins found group of people sitting on a a circle, some on the floor, others on the couch, and others on chairs. The room was a lot more quieter than the center of the house, which was where the music was playing. Somehow, this room had some sort of soundproof walls that made the music a lot less loud. The room was a little old fashioned, but still really fancy. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, and there were a few doors around the room. It looked like a sort of living room and Dipper figured the doors probably lead to the bedrooms.

The people from the circle were obviously recognizable to Dipper, they were all either popular or troublemakers, or in some cases, both.

Dipper felt uneasy at the sight, his first thought was “run”, but when he looked over at Mabel, who was already sitting down next to Pacifica, he had nowhere else to go without looking awkward, for everyone in the room had eyes on him. So he just grabbed an empty chair and sat down a little outside the circle.

A particular blonde boy, whom Dipper recognized immediately, kept glancing over at him, making his stomach turn. 

“Lets play seven minutes in heaven!” Someone said suddenly, and there were immediate cheers in response.

Dipper’s heart raised, he had never been a participant in these types of “party games” as he, well, never really went to parties. Mabel had told him before what this particular game was about, and he was not a fan of it. He didn’t want to play, because with his luck, he knew he would be the first one picked by the bottle. 

The bottle was spun.

It didn’t land on Dipper. He was safe. For this round.

“We have three guest rooms!” said Pacifica joyfully as the first duo was picked and they closed one of the three doors, “Let’s spin the bottle two more times, so more people get picked!” 

Once again everyone cheered and the bottle spun.

Not Dipper.

He sighed, he only needed to survive one more time.

The bottle spun one last time.

“Fuck.”

Bill smirked as the bottle landed on him as well. Everyone went wild, not knowing what was going to happen, but eager to know.

“No!” Dipper exclaimed, his blood running cold. Bill got up from his seat and began to walk towards him, “I won’t do it.”

“Rules are rules,” Cipher continued, as smug as always.

Everyone started to demand and almost beg Dipper to stand up. And after a long debate with himself, he did.

They didn’t have to do anything behind that door, right?

— 

Bill carefully closed the door behind Dipper and locked it, leaving both of them in a classy, dim-lighted room.

“You do know, we’re not going to do anything here, right?” Dipper said, wishing Bill just dismissed him and sat down to wait for the seven minutes to be over. But of course, that didn’t happen.

“Who said that?” Cipher said, taking a step closer to the brunette, “I’m not going to waist a single minute.”

“Bill, with all sincerity, I don’t like you,” Dipper said, his words spilling out of his mouth before he could think, “you could almost say we mutually hate each other actually.” 

The blonde smirked again and took another step closer to the boy. Dipper could feel his breath on his skin, making heat rise to his face.

“That’s even better,” he took one more determined step forward, making Dipper hesitantly step back only to realize there was a wall behind him, leaving him with nowhere to escape. “Besides, this way you can stop pretending you don’t want to kiss me every time you see me.”

“I don’t—” Dipper began, but lips smacked against him. It happened all too fast, and he didn’t know what to do. He just knew one thing: he didn’t want it to stop. 

He kissed Bill back slowly, earning a soft noise of pleasure from the other boy. Dipper didn’t really have any experience with kissing, let alone making out, but it seemed like Bill did, so he just let Bill do whatever he was doing and follow his lead.

Bill began to gently flick his tongue on Dipper’s bottom lip. The brunette felt a thrill of satisfaction and slowly opened his mouth, enabling Bill’s tongue to slide inside his.

It was a completely new sensation to Dipper, an involuntary moan escaped his lips. He was embarrassed, but Bill seemed to be pleased by it. So in response, the blonde deepened the kiss. He pressed his body against Dipper’s, and grabbed him by the back of his neck, caressing his soft, brown hair. Dipper’s breathing became heavier, grabbing Bill by his waist and slipping his fingers under his white, button-down shirt.

Bill shivered when the boy’s cold fingers touched his back, but he loved the sensation. The blonde began to unbutton his own shirt, suddenly breaking the kiss. Dipper opened his eyes, not knowing what caused the interruption. When he noticed what Bill was doing, he felt the blush on his face increase abruptly. As Bill noticed him staring, he grinned and seductively licked his lips, causing Dipper’s breath to hitch. Then, Bill proceeded to take Dipper’s shirt off, to which the brunette was too lost in his eyes to think twice.

As soon as both shirts were on the floor, Bill resumed to kissing the boy in front of him, bodies pressed against each other. However, this time, Bill began to tease Dipper, filling him with anticipation. The blonde kissed the skin just beside his lips, some times more passionately than others. Next, he kissed his chin, his other cheek, he very lightly brush his lips against the boy’s; making both of them release hot breaths at each other’s faces. 

Then, the blonde began to lay soft kisses on the brunette’s face, starting on his lips, then right beside them, then further to the side, until he landed on his jawline. Once there, Bill began to make his kisses more wet and more passionate, making Dipper’s knees tremble. He softly bit his neck, making circles with his tongue on the spot right after. Then he began to suck on his pulse, planting some love bites here and there. The brunette moaned faintly, as he felt shivers down his back, grabbing onto Bill’s dirty blonde hair. And Bill liked that. He suddenly sucked harder, causing Dipper to inhale sharply and moan a little louder than before. That would definitely leave a mark. 

After that, Bill began to kiss his way down Dipper’s torso. The brunette was trying really hard not to squeal with pleasure. Bill’s rough hands were also caressing their way down his back, sometimes gently, sometimes a little more harshly. The kisses Bill planted on him were soft, some passionate, some hot. Either way, it was making Dipper squirm. 

Bill kisses were almost all the way down his stomach, he was about to reach Dipper’s jeans waist band, when there was a sudden knock on the door.

“Guys! The seven minutes are up!” Pacifica’s voice said through the other side of the door. 

It made the two boys stop abruptly. Bill stood up and regained his composure quite fast. A little too fast, for Dipper’s liking. But he figured it was probably because he was startled and hadn’t realized how far they had both gone in such a short amount of time. Anyway, Dipper straightened his back and reluctantly reached for his shirt. Bill had almost finished buttoning his own white shirt, his cocky smile and posture returning.

And with his iconic grin and his breath still hot on Dipper’s face, the blonde said, “I guess we’ll have to finish this another time.”


End file.
